1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a wheel and a frame supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2012/0031693 A1 discloses a side-by-side vehicle, which is within a category of a utility vehicle. The side-by-side vehicle includes a pair of left and right front wheels (104), a pair of left and right rear wheels (104), a frame (112) to which the four wheels are coupled, and a body panel (236) supported by the frame. The frame is positioned inside of an inner end of the pair of rear wheels. The body panel includes fender portions (552). Each of the fender portions covers a front side and an upper side of the corresponding rear wheel. The rear wheels are positioned outside of the fender portions, and the front wheels are positioned outside of the rear wheels. The body panel has a complicated shape, and is therefore generally manufactured from a resin material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,713 discloses a four wheel vehicle in the form of an off road recreational vehicle. The vehicle includes a pair of front wheels (12), a pair of rear wheels (14), and a frame structure (10) supporting the wheels. The frame structure includes a pair of lower-side main frame tubes (18) and a pair of upper-side main frame tubes (16). The pair of lower-side main frame tubes are positioned inside of an inner end of the pair of rear wheels, and extend in a front-back direction. In the pair of upper-side main frame tubes, a distance between the pair of upper-side main frame tubes is the longest at an intermediate portion in the front-back direction, and a distance therebetween at a front end and a rear end is shorter than the above distance at the intermediate portion. As a result, the upper-side main frame tubes are inclined to expand outward toward the respective intermediate portions from the respective front ends, with respect to the front-back direction of a vehicle. The intermediate portions of the upper-side main frame tubes are positioned inside of the front wheels and the rear wheels.